


Alternate Civil War

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are arses, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Ever thought about what would have happened if the Avengers were fighting to kill in Civil war?Ever wondered if Tony never knew Peter's identity, and forced him into the fight?What if this was combined? What a disaster...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Alternate Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Violence, Gore (kinda)

When Peter said he wanted to help people, this is not what he asked for. He didn't ask to be involved in affairs that didn't concern him, due to the man- that he had idolised for so long- arriving at his patrol, threatening him with his Iron Man suit's repulsors and a promise to leave him and his identity alone- after the fight.

That, is how he ended up in his Spiderman suit **(not homemade one, but he made his own, like the one Tony gave him)** , waiting for his signal to take Captain America's shield, from said man. Gods, how he wished he hadn't have gone on patrol that night.

**~Mini Time Skip~**

Peter had just landed on a car, Captain America's shield in his hands. He sticks the landing, then sits on the edge of the car. He looks over to the man who brought him here and he gives him a thumbs up saying, "Well done, Underoos."

Peter rolls his eyes and he asks, "Can I go now? 'Done my part."

"Not now," Tony hisses at him, then turns back to the Captain.

Peter sighs and swings his legs, not listening to whatever they were talking about, and instead trying to find a way to escape from this 'battle'.

As he was distracted, he didn't hear or see Ant-man on the Shield, until it was too late. The ant themed hero grows to his normal size, punching Peter square in his jaw, which takes him by surprise and he drops the shield.

"Oh, c'mon man," Peter groans, rubbing his jaw. "I was literally defenceless."

Ant-man shrugs, after throwing the shield back to the Captain, and he says, "Sorry, just doin' my job."

"That's what they all say," Spiderman grumbles, under his breath, as Ant-man rushes over to his team. 

Just as he was about to get up to leave, Tony comes over to him. Tony was scowling at the spiderling, and he says, "Whatever that was, don't do it again, got it?" 

Peter rolls his eyes from behind his mask and nods. Tony's scowl grows and he grabs Peter's shoulder and he pulls him down to the floor. He steps on the Spider's stomach, then continues, "Now, you're going to fight and stop them getting away, got it?"

Peter quickly nods, eyes widening at the fact that his own teammate, the one that brought him here, had attacked him. Tony smirks at him and puts more pressure on his stomach and then stands up and starts walking away.

Peter stands up and sighs, he could already feel a bruise growing. He had always thought that the armour of Iron Man would be heavy and good to use to pin people down, but he never wanted to be the one who was being stepped on.

Peter then webs onto the airport's building and swings towards it. He then lands on top, and searches for an open window. He quickly finds one and smiles. He climbs through the window, and lands on the floor.

"Now to find a way out that Tin-can wont spot me from," Peter mumbles to himself, starting to walk down the long corridor.

About halfway down, his spider-sense goes off, and he dives to his left, narrowly dodging a bench being thrown at him. He turns around to see the Winter Soldier and the Falcon. He groans and stands to his feet.

"You know, it's not very kind to throw a bench at someone," Peter says to the two, unsure as to who had actually thrown it at him. "Especially if they have their back turned to you, and aren't trying to attack you."

Sam's eyes narrow at the spider-hero, and he says, "Yeah, well you picked the wrong side, so we're gonna have to fight you, to get through."

"You kidding me? I didn't get a choice!" he groans, to himself. He then says to them, "Just go, I wont even stop you!"

Sam scoffs at the spider and he says, "Likely story. C'mon Bucky, let's get 'im so we can get out."

Bucky looks at Sam and starts complaining, "I don't think-"

Before Bucky could continue, Sam had already started flying towards the young hero. Peter dodges the attack, jumping up onto the rafters. Peter makes a note to not attack Bucky, and if the soldier attacks him, to just defend himself, as he didn't want to fight him.

Sam then flies at him, and he jumps on him, trying to pull him down to the floor, but Sam was having none of it, and instead spun around, and threw the spiderling to the floor. Peter lands with a grunt, feeling his ribs bruising from the contact with the bench he had fallen on.

He feels his spider-sense go off again, so he jumps up, just missing a metal arm, that would have collided with his head. The soldier gives him a look of pity, then attacks him again, going to punch him, but Peter just catches it.

Peter's eyes sparkle at the sight of the metal arm, which he was holding, and he exclaims, "You have a metal arm? That so cool, dude!"

Bucky looks at his metal arm incredulously, which was getting pushed back by the spider-hero, as he only knew of Steve who could rival his strength, now this scrawny looking hero was able to catch his vibranium arm. 

Peter's spider-sense then goes off again, but this time he was ready. He used Bucky's arm to throw him at Sam, and they both crashed to the floor. Peter winced, not wanting to hurt either of them, especially Bucky. Peter then webs their arms down to the floor and he shakes his head at them.

"May I go now?" he questions. 

"What the heck dude?" Sam exclaims to distract the vigilante, as he starts getting Red Wing to their location. "Does this stuff come out of you?"

"What, ew, no!" Peter says, disgustedly. "It's artificial webbing!"

Peter felt his spider-sense go off (again), and he turns to see a little drone approach him. He raises an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, it attaches itself to him, and throws him out the window, causing Peter to fall to the floor, onto shards of glass.

Peter groans and stands up. He looks around and starts limping towards the exit of the airport, but before he could escape, he saw Captain America running towards where he had just been thrown out of. 

Knowing he was going to set the ex-assassin and Falcon free, he decided to stop the Captain, as he wanted them to stay down for a while. He quickly used webbed the Captain's back, and pulled him backwards.

The Captain flings backwards, hitting his back and groaning. Peter walks towards him and webs his arms down, then leans over him. He tilts his head and mumbles, "That was rather easy."

Steve's eyebrows furrow as he looks up at Peter's masked face. "Who the hell are you?" he questions.

"Oh c'mon man," Peter groans. "I _just_ stole your shield."

Steve rolls his eyes at the spiderling, and he says, "I meant what's your name. And how the hell were able to do that?"

"I mean, I literally had to just pull you from your back with my web, then web your arms. I thought you were supposed to be strong dude," Peter complains, a little deflated from the lack of fighting from the Captain. "And the name's Spiderman."

"Yeah well, it was nice knowing you, Spiderman," Steve says, smirking slightly.

Before Peter could question the man below him, he felt his spider-senses tingling. Due to the sudden sense, he didn't have time to react, and instead felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He cries out, then spins around to see Hawkeye with his bow at the ready to fight.

"Shouldn't have done that to Cap, Webs," the archer says threateningly.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you here," Peter says, moving his hand behind his back to pull the arrow out of his shoulder, which was surrounded by shards of glass. "I don't even know what's going on here. Mister Stark told me I needed to come, something about the 'Captain going crazy'. I don't wanna hurt anyone, so why don't I just leave?"

"No can do, Spidey," a voice says from behind him.

Peter sighs and groans, "Two against one? Now this isn't fair. Especially after I just, you know, said I'd leave without fighting any of you guys again."

"Yeah, but you already attacked us. Can't let you leave," the voice, which he guessed was the Captain, said still from behind him.

"I didn't attack first!" he exclaims. "I _defensively_ took your shield, and then _defensively_ attackedtwo in the airport building. I don't wanna hurt you!"

"You know," Clint starts, pulling an arrow from his sheath. "There isn't this much talking during a fight."

Peter's spider-sense tingles, and he turns so he could see both pf his attackers from his peripheral vision, and then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, then opens his eyes. 

He sees the Captain throw his shield at him, as the same time, Hawkeye shoots two arrows towards him. Peter analyses the situation. **One** : He could dodge the shield, but end up getting hit by the arrows. **Two** : He could dodge the arrows and the shield, but then as the Captain has no shield, it would wound him. **Three** : He could grab the shield and use it to protect himself and the Captain from the arrows.

Peter made up his mind. He quickly grabs the shield that was coming towards him, and he jumps back a few paces, towards Steve. Captain America gets into a fighting stance, but Peter ignores him, and holds up the shield, protecting the himself and one of his attackers.

Steve was taken off guard slightly, as he didn't expect the spiderling to protect him, but he quickly snapped out of it, and used this to his advantage. He kicks the spider in the back, causing him to groan in pain and stumble forwards, towards oncoming arrows. Peter manages to dodge the arrows, all but one, which lands in his thigh. He grunts, but continues to defend himself from the punches and kicks he was getting from Steve. Peter then uses his webs to pulls Clint's bow away from him and attached it to the top of an aeroplane.

Peter then goes to do the same to Cap's shield, but the man picks it up, and smirks at him. Peter gulps, which distracts him from the kick that Clint had thrown at him. Peter goes rolling backwards, across the floor. Peter then shakily stands up and gets back into a defensive position. However, he then notices how Cap's smirk had only grown.

The Captain then throws his shield at the platform, which falls. peter's eyes widen, and he quickly catches it, before it could cause any damage to the airport or the aeroplane. He grunts from the weight, but it wasn't too heavy, so he was able to hold it up.

Steve seems impressed by the spider and gives him a quick nod, as he retrieves his shield. Steve then turns to Clint and he says, "Do what you have to, keep him here. We can't have him running around."

Clint nods and says, "On it, Cap."

Steve runs off, and then Clint turns back to the spider, who was struggling with the heavy platform. Clint smirks slightly and starts stalking towards him. He cracks his knuckles, causing his spider-sense to flair up, and Peter worry for his safety. Clint stops in front of the vigilante, and he says, "Shouldn't have taken my bow, Webs."

Clint then punches the spider in his stomach, causing him to double over. Peter, realising his mistake, quickly stands up fully, so the platform didn't fall and crush the archer. As he did that, he tripped and himself and the platform falls backwards. He cries out, falling on top of the glass on his back, his eyes squeezed shut.

Peter then jumps up and quickly swipes the archer, who was surprised Spiderman had saved him (when it was his own fault), off his feet, and webs him to the floor. He then starts limping away.

Peter walks away, slowly and in pain, not wanting to fight anymore. As he was walking towards the exit, something catches the corner of his eye. He looks to his right, and he sees Sam flying after War Machine and Iron Man, who were chasing after an aeroplane.

His eyes widen as he sees that Vision was going to shoot at Sam. He, once again, assessed the situation. **One** : He yells at Sam, which would save him, but then it would hit War Machine. **Two** : He yells at all of them, but then it would hit the aeroplane. **Three** : He could yell at Vision, but then it could hit him, or destroy the airport, or worse, hurt many other hero's. 

He decided he wouldn't take any of those, and instead would take a last, stupid idea. He nods determinedly and he feels his spider-sense growing in intensity as he got more determined for his plan.

He then webs towards them as fast as he could, only concentrating on his task, and not anything else that was going on around him. He then notices that he was close enough, just at the perfect time. Vision blasts towards Sam, but Peter jumped in the way.

The blast hits him in his side, and he cries out in pain. He then saw another flaw in his plan. There was nowhere for him to web, meaning he was just freefalling towards the floor. His eyes widen, tears forming in his eyes, knowing no-one was coming to save him.

He hits the floor with a crash, his uninjured side taking most of the hit. He groans and coughs a few times, feeling blood escape his mouth, and slip down his cheek. He opens his eyes- which he had closed during his impact with the floor- and he sees someone looking down at him. He quickly recognises it as Vision, who was on his team, and that his spider-sense wasn't going off anymore.

Vision was looking down at him with a confused facial expression. He asks the boy, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Peter replies weakly. He then starts to try standing up, but he starts to fall. Vision takes his arm and helps him up, holding onto him so he doesn't fall. They then start walking towards the airport together.

Vision observes the Vigilante's determination to help others, even after they had attacked them, and he smiles. He says softly, "You're going to do great things, Spiderman. Always keep your heart pure."

Peter smiles lightly, and chuckles, which turns to coughing. Vision looks at him worriedly, his grip on the spider becoming tighter, almost as if he worried if he let go, the spider would disappear.

As the approach the airport, they see Ant-man become massive, and grab hold of Iron man and War Machine, stopping them from following the aeroplane. Peter groans and mumbles under his breath, "C'mon man, I just wanna go home. Can't you guys just stop fighting?"

Vision looks back down at him and he says, "You should leave. You will only become more wounded if you stay here. You shouldn't have been brought into this anyway."

Peter shakes his head and he says, "I'm involved now. I can't just leave knowing that someone could get injured because I didn't do anything to help. No matter what side they're on."

With then, Peter moves from Vision's grip, and he swings towards the fight. Vision watches him, and shakes his head, following after him.

**~Le Time Skip (as the this bit is the same as the movie ;p)~**

Peter was lying on the ground, after being hit down by Ant-man. It had been a few minutes, and he had finally worked up the courage to stand up, which took a few attempts, and much painful grunts and groans. He had fallen on his injured side and his arm, which was now badly bruised and broken.

He then starts to walk through the airport, trying to find someone, but preferably Vision. As he was looking around he notices how battered himself and his suit were. He then picks up talking from around a destroyed aeroplane. He starts limping towards them, wincing every so often at the pain in his leg and sides.

When he turns the corner, he sees people in suits cuffing the Captain's team, and putting them in a jet. He sees War machine standing off to the side, watching it happen with crossed arms. Peter's eyebrows furrow and he steps forward calling out, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Everyone's attention turns to his bloody form. War Machine's eyes widen at the sight of the young hero and Peter hears him mutter 'bloody hell', but he ignores him and concentrates on the people in suits.

They start walking towards him, cuffs in hand. Peter still had a hand clutching his burnt side (from Vision), where his other hand gets in a defensive position, worried they would too try to harm him. He then feels a soft hand on his uninjured shoulder. He looks up to see Vision glaring at the suited people.

"He's with us," he explains, which gets the people in suits to back down, and start walking back to the other's, who were now glaring at the injured spider.

Peter looks back to Vision and he asks, "What are they doing to them?"

"They're going to a high security prison," Vision explains, moving his arm to wrap around the teen's waist, to help him walk.

One of the guys with suits signals for the two hero's to go with them, so Vision helps guide the spider towards the jet. He then helps on it and helps him sit down, strapping him in, careful of his wounds. 

Just as the boy was strapped in, the jet took off. Vision was stood behind Peter, making sure he wasn't harmed by anyone else. But, the android couldn't stop the looks he was getting from the people who were in cuffs, on the other side of the jet.

Peter gulps and looks down at his hands. As he does he sees that one of his web shooters were damaged. He then takes it off and starts to fix it, trying to take his mind off what was going on, and the looks he was getting.

After an hour of flying, they finally landed. Peter takes off his seatbelt with his uninjured arm, and shakily stands up, with the help of Vision. Vision lets the spider lean on him, as they watch the others leave before them, all of the cuffed hero's glare at the teen, who shrinks at their gazes.

Vision then helps Peter onto the base, and towards Ross. Ross looks Peter up and down and he asks, "What happened to you?"

"We were fighting," Peter says simply, as it was an obvious answer.

"But the others have barely a scratch, yet you are badly wounded," he responds. "See, I knew they needed to be locked up."

"Wait, locked up?" he questions. Ross raises an eyebrow at him, so Peter explains, "I honestly have no idea what this whole thing is about. They may have done something to deserve it that I don't know about, but I feel like it's highly unlikely, sir."

Rosses eyes seem to travel up and down the teen, before he turns to Vision. "He's in safe hands now," he explains. "You can leave now."

Vision looks at Peter worriedly, then back at Ross. He nods and then starts walking away, which is when Peter's spider-sense starts going off. His eyes widen, guessing that it was Ross that was setting it off.

He turns to Vision and he questions, "C-could you stay?"

Vision looks back at him, slightly confused. He then shakes his head and he says, "I'll only get in the way. You're safe here, Spiderman."

Peter goes to say something else, but he then feels a hand land on his shoulder. The hand grips the wound on his shoulder and the man- who he guessed was Ross- hissed in his ear, "Let him leave, or we'll have to put you away too."

Peter gulps, and nods slightly, watching as his only protection was walking away. 

As soon as Vision walked around the corner, his spider-sense spiked up, keeping him on alert. Before he could register what was going on, he was being harshly pushed through the the base. Peter struggled to keep up with the base, his wound on his leg getting worse with each fast paced step.

He then gets pushed into a large room. He looked around and his eyes widened at the sight. In the short amount time that they had been talking, all of Cap's team (apart from the Captain himself and Bucky) had been placed in glass cells. They were all free to roam around their cell, apart from Wanda, who was curled up in the corner and restrained by a straight jacket.

Peter felt sick just looking at them. They were in cages like animals. They didn't even deserve this from what he knew. He shakes him head slightly, trying to get the images from his head. 

He jumps when he feels a hand land on his shoulder again. The hand spins him around and pushes him against the pillar in the middle, his hands either side of the spider's head, causing the teen to hiss in pain. The noise must have notified the other's of their presence, as they all looked over to where the Spider was being pinned by Ross.

Ross looks at the teen, then looks at the others, then back at the teen with a smirk on his face. Peter moves his head slightly, looking over Ross' arm to look at the hero's. He saw them glaring, and he had slight hope for them, hoping that they would at least help him or speak up for him. But that was lost as soon as he saw who they were glaring at. 

_Him. They were glaring at **him.**_

Tears form in his eyes as he watches them, their glares intense, penetrating his soul. A few tears fall down his cheeks, which went un-noticed, behind his mask.

He then feels a finger under his chin, moving his head to look back at Ross. Ross smirks at him and he says, "Take off your mask."

Peter was taken aback by his statement, and his breathing stops for a second. Ross' smirk widens at his reaction, especially when he sees the suit's eyes widen.

"C'mon, show us who you are," Ross says, moving his hand to cup the spider's cheek. Peter flinches away from him, but he keeps his grip on him, his thumb tracing over Peter's cheek and jaw. Peter shivers at the touch, his spider-sense going off constantly.

"I h-have it for a r-reason," he explains, shakily. "I wouldn't w-wear it if I would just t-took it off for some random p-person I don't know. Especially someone who has harmed me, threatened me, and gotten into my personal space."

Ross' smirk falls, turning into a scowl. He stares into the eye's of Peter's suit, making Peter shrink in his gaze. Gods, he shouldn't have said anything.

"Fine then," Ross finally says, after a few minutes if staring at the spiderling. "I'll take it off myself."

Peter's eyes widen again and he tries to back away, but his back was already against the wall. He then moves his uninjured arm, in an attempt to move Ross' hand away from his face. However, Ross had seen this coming, and to stop the spider, he grips his broken arm. Peter cries out in pain, causing Ross to smirk at him.

"You shouldn't attack a defenceless person, _Spiderman_ ," Ross hisses, exaggerating his alter-ego's name. 

He then uses his free hand, that was cupping Peter's cheek, to the bottom of his mask. His breath hitches. Peter tries to pull his head away, only for Ross' grip on his broken arm to tighten, and him to whimper.

Ross hooks his fingers under his mask, and starts to slowly pull it up. Ross was doing it antagonisingly slow, making the tears that were in his eyes, slip down his cheeks. It was like time had slowed down, and everyone in the room had stopped breathing, even Peter himself. 

When the mask was pulled over his chin, Ross starts to smirk again, his eyes never wavering from where Peter's eyes were from behind the mask. The mask was then pulled up, over his mouth and nose, revealing to everyone the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Ross stops, letting go of his mask, and moves his hand to under his chin. He says, "Look at this. Crying over an identity. This is no hero, just a pathetic man in a mask, too scared to show the world who he is."

Those words had a large affect on Peter, as those were the words that swam around his mind everyday. Did he really deserve to be this 'hero' figure to others? Was he good enough? Was he just a scared boy, who needed an escape from the world, and believed they were some 'hero'?

Peter slumps, no longer worried about his identity, and no longer fighting the man in front of him. Ross' smirk widens, hooking his fingers under the mask again. Before he could continue, someone briskly walks in.

"Boss," they call. Ross groans and let's go of the mask then turns around expectantly. "Stark's here."

"Ah, excellent!" Ross exclaims, clapping his hands. He starts walking towards his employee, then turns back to look at Peter and he growls, "Stay here."

Ross then walks out, and Peter lets out a shaky breath. He then smirks slightly, and looks down at his hand. In his enclosed fist was a key card, which he had stolen from Ross' pocket when he was distracted by his employee. He smiles to himself, then nods, knowing what his plan would be.

He then hears footsteps approaching, so he quickly pulls down his mask, and hides behind the opposite side of the pillar in the centre. He spots the others still glaring at him, so he sighs. He then remembers how Clint was deaf, therefore he knew sign language.

He looks Clint directly in the eyes and he signs, _"Someone is coming, don't alert them of my presence. I've got a key to get you out."_

Clint looks sceptical, but then nods, looking away from Peter, to not make it look suspicious.

**~Time Skip~**

Peter waited a few minutes after the footsteps of Tony left, and eventually he pokes his head around the corner of the pillar. He checks the coast and he scurries around the pillar. He quickly webs the security cameras, and then signs to Clint that he would be back in a minute.

Peter then quickly limps out of the room filled with cells, and rushes towards the main room. He stops outside, and pokes his head around. He looks around the room, observing and planning. He then sneaks in quietly- well, as quietly as you can with many injuries, and broken bones.

He then goes behind three guards, and he quickly webs them to the floor, as well as webbing their mouths shut, so they couldn't alert the others. He then started to slowly web them all up, which went surprisingly smoothly, considering this was supposed to be a high-security prison.

After ten minutes of taking down the guards, there was only one person left. _Ross._

Ross hadn't even noticed what was happening around him, which Peter was very thankful for. He slowly sneaks forwards, ready to web him to the wall. Before he could web him, Ross turns around to face Peter, and shoots him in the abdominal. 

Peter's eyes widen and tears fall down his cheeks, once again. Ross smirks at him and he uses his free hand to caress Peter's cheek. He leans in to the teen's ear and he says, "Never underestimate your opponent, _Parker._ "

Peter chokes on a sob, knowing that this man had somehow found out who he was. More tears fall as he feels the blood flow out of his bullet wound, and up his throat. He staggers backwards, falling to the floor in pain. Ross tuts at him and then aims his gun at the spider's head and he hisses, " _Hail Hydra._ "

Before he could pull the trigger, Peter had shot his web at Ross' gun, and pulled it from his hand. He then knocks Ross to the floor, and webs him up. He raises his fist, and right before he strikes the secret hydra agent, he chuckles, "Never underestimate your opponent, Ross."

The hit to his head caused Ross to be knocked out cold, however Peter webs up his mouth for good measure. He nods at his work, and then takes out his key card from the suit's secret pocket.

He stands up, crying out from the pain of the bullet wound, and the many others. He then places his free hand, on his uninjured arm, on the bullet wound, trying to stop the bleeding at least a little. Peter then stagers towards the cells, trying to not use his broken leg too much.

When Peter arrives, he stumbles slightly, hissing in pain. Everyone's heads snap in his direction, and he everts his attention from them, instead trying to find where the locks were. He quickly found the panel, and limps towards it. He then places the card on the panel, and he hears a clicking sound, indicating the cells were open.

He smiles slightly, then turns around and limps towards the witch's cell. He slowly approaches her, and he says gently, "I'm just going to take off your... _Thing_. Okay?"

Wanda looks up at him, watching him, and then nods at him. He then uses his non-broken arm to rip the straight jacket, and then steps back, not wanting to get in her personal space. He then limps back out of the cell, and he walks towards Scott, who seemed like he hated Peter the least.

He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, and he holds it out to the ant themed hero. Scott looks at him weirdly, and Peter explains, "It's the location to an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. You can stay there, and I'll inform Rogers and Barnes when I see them. Better than jumping from hotel to hotel."

Scott gently takes it and smiles at the spider, who nods back at him. Sam then speaks up and asks, "What do you mean, 'when you see them'?"

"I'm going to follow Stark, to make sure they don't kill each other. Anything to do with Hydra can't end well," Peter explains. "Now, get on a jet and get out of here, before Ross wakes up."

Peter then starts limping towards the exit, ignoring whatever they were saying from behind him. He needed to get a jet himself- which he totally knew how to fly, totally- to get to Siberia. _How fun._

**~Time Skip {IN SIBERIA}~**

Peter rushes towards the exit of the ex-hydra base, leaving a trail of blood in the snow behind him. Once he gets to the entrance, he starts to limp in, keeping an eye out for any movement.

Only after a few minutes of walking, two people approach the injured spider. His spider-sense wasn't going off, so that was a good sign. He stops and waits. They step into the light, and he sees that it was Rogers and Barnes- who only had one arm.

Peter grabs another piece of paper from his secret pocket, and he holds it out to Rogers. He explains, "Follow the address on here. It'll take you to an abandoned warehouse, which is where the rest of your team will be heading too."

Rogers takes it, looks him up and down, then nods. He walks past the spider, who then starts limping off in the direction that they had came from.

Once he gets to where he guessed the fighting was happening, he sees Tony on the floor, unconscious, a dent in his arc reactor. He sighs and limps towards the billionaire. He then takes him out of the Iron Man suit, and puts one of his arms around his neck, holding it with his uninjured hand. Peter sighs and starts dragging the unconscious Tony towards the jet.

Once they arrive, Peter places Tony on a seat, strapping him in. He then quickly limps to the front, and starts flying them to Avengers Tower, to get the older man medical attention.

After a three hour flight, they arrive, and he starts shouting for doctors, as soon as the jet's doors open. Many doctors come running in, taking Tony with them. However, two nurses run to Peter and one says, "Spidey, come with us. We'll heal you." 

When Peter goes to protest, the other says, "You're in no condition to swing home or to a hospital. Please let us help. We'll keep your identity secret, ever from Stark, if you want."

Peter couldn't really argue with that, so he nods and lets the two nurses help him to the medical bay. The two nurses immediately asks what happened and what they could do to help, and he explains, all of it.

Let's just say, by the end of it, the two nurses lost all respect for the Avengers, and offered to always help Spiderman if he was hurt on patrol, or even if he was hurt as Peter Parker. 


End file.
